Perfect Christmas Gift
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: Maria is a junior in high school and she sees the most beautiful bracelet. Desperate to get it, Maria will not stop until she knows for sure that the bracelet is under the Christmas tree.After puppy dog faces and good grades in school is it enough?
1. Chapter 1

**I posted a new story. Yay me!!! This story is actually a memory that happened in my life last year around Christmas time. When I look back on it I laugh. I thought I would tell you ladies and gents (mostly ladies) about it but in a short story form. I hope you have a fun time reading it. This is just a little something something I thought that would be fun to put together before Christmas. It should be finished by Christmas Eve though. I can't really put myself in this story so Maria will be me since I never used her before in any of my stories and my best friend's name is Kalaundra but Stacy will tacke place of her. Oh & BTW, Cooley is the name of the high school I attend in Detroit. Well here's the first chapter. Have many laughs and leave a review while you at it!~Myresa**

The school bell rang in Cooley High School. Maria is just walking out of her Algebra 3 Honors class and walking towards her Global Issues class. God Maria hated that class with a passion. She really don't do anything in there because she gets done with her work two days ahead of time before the work is even given out. Her best friend, Stacy, caught up with her by the time they got to room 101A. Maria and Stacey sat down at the back end of the classroom when Ms. J walked in to talk to the class.

"Well today you have to turn in your maps with all states, cities, and oceans labeled correctly. If you're done study for your test tommorrow."

The entire class growned except for Maria. Once Ms. J was done talking, Stacey turned to talk to Maria.

"Man what type of test she's giving us now!?"

"Probably on different kinds of maps and regular issuses in the world."

"Are you going to study?"

"Nope. I know I'm going to pass the test anyways."

"So what. I didn't ask you all of that."

The friends giggled amoungst themselves. After an hour of talking the bell rang again and it was time for Maria to go to English 5, which was Ms. Smith. Maria hated that class with a passion too. he class was too noisy all the time. Maria and Kalaundra walked to English but to see that the entire class was outside the door. Maria scrunched her face up a little.

"What's everyone doing out here?"

One of the most annoying boys in the entire class, Kevin Nash, answered her question.

"She's not here today."

"Oh Thank the Lord! I did not want to read The Crucible today. I had enough reading about witchcraft. It's so annoying!"

Kevin agreed. "I agree with you."

Stacey now speaking to Maria. "Well you want to just leave school?"

"Yeah I guess but we need to hurry before the security guards start tripping and we get suspended."

Maria and Stacey went to their lockers and grabbed their coats. They placed their books in the lockers and closed it and locked it. They left through the back door of the school so no adult could tell them to come back. Once off of school property Stacey continued to talk.

"So where do yuo want to go?"

"Umm....... how about Fairlane Mall. Cgristmas is only a week and a half away and I haven't got my mother a christmas gift yet."

"Okay that's cool. I need to get my mother something for christmas too. We'll have to catch the Greenfield bus there though."

Stacey and Maria walked to the Greenfield bus stop. Lucky for them it was just coming so they didn't have to wait on it. They got cozy as the bus took them all the way to the mall. Once the bus finally got there, Stacey and Maria got off and went into the front entrance they saw and that was Macy's. Maria opened the door wide enough so that both her and Stacey can fit in the door way. Once inside Macy's the women started looking around the area for a gift for their mothers. Maria found this cute "Mom" bracelet on sell for $10 bucks and it was real gold. Maria picked it up and exaimed it more closely.

"I really like this. It will be perfect for her. What do you think Stacey?"

Stacey walked up to Maria to see the bracelet up close.

"It's really pretty. I got my mom this "T" necklace for the same price. Since her name is Tamesha I thought it would be perfect for her. Well you want to go pay for this stuff so we can leave?"

"Yeah. C'mon let's go. Maria and Stacey went up to the counter and paid for their gifts. Maria's eyes fell in love with this pretty charm bracelet. It had praying hands, angels, and her birthstone, yellow topaz, on it. Maria smiled very hard when she saw the price. It was only a $150 bucks. It wasn't a lot right? Maria grabbed her cell phone and dialed her mother's number. On the fifth ring her mother finally picked up the phone.

"What Maria?"

"Well gosh. What a way to greet your daughter. How are you doing?"

"Driving the school bus. Now seriously what do you want?"

"Okay I'm in Macy's getting your gift and I-

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"That's a long story mother. Anways, I'm in Macy's and I just got done buying your gift when I saw this beautiful charm bracelet."

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"Mom it's only $150 bucks"

"ONLY $150 BUCKS!!? Girl have you lost your natural mind!!??"

"Bot mommy it's so pretty."

"It's not $150 bucks pretty."

"Yes it is mom. Think about it. What would Jesus do?"

Maria's mom, Teresa, laughed over the phone and so did Maria.

"Nice try Maria but I tell you what. I'll think about it and you said Macy's right?"

"Yeah."

"A;right I'll think about it. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay love you mom."

"Love you too."

Maria ended her call and then Stacey spoke.

"What she say?"

"She said she'll think about it."

"That means it's a yes."

"That's not completely true. What makes you say that?"

"Because Maria you get everything you want. You are spoiled! Rotten to the core!"

"You got that right!"

The girls giggled as they walked out of Macy's and headed back to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! This is the second chapter at my LOL Christmas story! Read and enjoy it!!!~Myresa**

Maria walked inside the door and was greeted by her brother, X-Pac. He ran over to her jumping up and down ranting about how mom is unusually late.

"Maria mom's late. This isnb't like her."

"Hmm you're right. I should call her cell phone."

Maria went into the kitchen and picked up the cordless house phone. She dailed her mother's cell number but recieved no answer. She placed the phone back on its cradle and went back into the living room with her brother.

"Did you get an answer?"

"Nope. She'll call back when she sees the missed call."

Maria sat on the living room couch and doused off to sleep. She didn't realize it at first but she suddenly did when she heard her mother waking her up.

"Maria get up!"

"Sorry Mom."

Maria noticed a wrapped gift tucked away somewhat in her mother's hands and it had her name on it. Could it possibly be the bracelet that she wanted? Maria sat straight up and looked at the wrapped gift ain the best way she could.

"Mom what's in there?"

"You'll find out on Christmas."

" Jesus would tell me. Is it the bracelet that I wanted?"

"Jesus don't pay the bills around here and of course not. This gift is way too big for that bracelet. Look."

Teresa exposed the gift completely and it was too big of a gift for the bracelet. Maria sighed and gave a puppy dog face. Her mother, Teresa, sighed also.

"I said maybe Maria and I'm going to keep it like that."

"Okay Mom. I need to go to bed. I'm so glad that the break started today. Good night Mom."

"Good night Maria."

Maria went upstairs in her room and laid in her bed. For some odd reason Maria had this feeling in her stomach. She made it up in her mind that she'll figure out what's in that box. If it wasn't a bracelet then what was in it?


	3. Chapter 3

**_AGAIN SORRY FOR THE NEGLECT. IF YOU DIDNT READ MY TERRIBLE PROBLEM ON MY OTHER UPDATE ON MY OTHER STOY (HEARTBREAKING PUNK DIVA) HERE'S THE SUMMARY. MY DAD WAS THE ONLY HOUSE I HAD INTERNET ACCESS TO, SIMPLY PUT, DAD WAS BEING AN ASSHOLE, WE GOT INTO A HUGE SPLAT. NOT TALKING NO MORE. JUST GOT A NETBOOK AND WIFI TODAY AND HERE I AM. IT'LL PROBABLY TAKE SOMETIME FOR YOU GUYS TO GET USED TO M BEING HERE BUT I;M HERE TO STAY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT;S WAY PAST CHRISTMAS BUT I ALWAYS FINISHED WHAT I STARTED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~MYRESA_**

Maria tipped-toed quietly down the steps... at least that's what she thought she did when her brother X-Pac was right behind her and scared the living daylights out of her.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry. I heard walking and decided to check it out. What are you doing?"

Maria didn't answer him right away and X-Pac repeated himself again.

"Promise you won't tell on me."

"I promise."

"I'm going under the chrsitmas tree to figure out the gift that mom Left under the tree."

X-Pac hesistated for aminute before responding. "Ok if you get caught I know nothing about this."

"Deal"

They shook hands and X-Pac went back upstairs in his room and went to sleep. Maria continued to walk quietly towards the christmas tree. When she got there, she quietly squated down to the box that her Mom had brung in the house. Looking behind her, she quietyl opened the gift. Her heart raced as anticipation grew inside of her. It was a smaller box inside the other box. She quickly opened up the smaller box and her face lit up when she saw the bracelet. Maria wanted to run in her Mom's room and thank her but decided against it because she's not supposed to know about the bracelet.

"Oh man now I got to hurry up and wrap the gift back up."

Maria grabbed some PowerPuff Girls gift wrapper and wrapped the gift up the best way she could and placed it back under the tree. She hurried up and went upstairs and went to bed

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

"IT'S Christmas!"

Maria's Mom's voice echoed upstairs to Maria and X-Pac. Both of them quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the first gift with their name on it and got to ripping up the wrapper. X=-Pac got an XBOX 360 some games and rechareable batteries, a guitar, a flat screen tv, and a laptop. Maria got a IPod, portable DVD Player, a Playstation 3, some games with it, and the bracelet. Maria and X-Pac hugged their mother tightly.

"Thanks Mom"

"You're welcome. Enjoy your Christmas."

X-Pac and Maria grabbed their things and went upstairs to experience their new stuff. Mom knew that Maria unwrapped the present last night because the present was horribly wrapped when she woke up this morning. She wasn't mad but it was her inside joke. She walked in her room and watched Christmas programs all da

_**THE END**_

**_HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING. AGAIN I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER. NIGHTMARES IN JAMAICA SHOULD BE UPDATED SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THAT PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!~MYRESA_**


End file.
